ucrfandomcom-20200215-history
Shao Hanying
Shao Hanying is the current Speaker of the House of the United Chinese Republic, as well as the former Representative of Heilongjiang-1. Born to a middle class family in Harbin, Shao initially studied law and worked as an attorney from 2027 until 2029, when he ran for Representative of Heilongjiang-1 and won. A true socialist, he introduced Union Act No. 4, which implements a heavy sales tax to reduce the burden on most citizens; many say this caused the Second 2029 monetary crisis, and even he himself said it contributed to it. After a vote of no confidence ousted Speaker Huo Wuhan, Shao has since been the Speaker. Early Life and Education Shao Hanying was born in Harbin on 1 May 1997 to a middle class family, having no siblings. He studied in his hometown until he turned 18, where he went to Beijing for university. He got a Doctorate of Legal Studies in 2019 and eventually passed the Bar Exam in 2026. He then opened up his own law office and worked as an attorney, giving himself substantial wealth in the process; however, local charities report him donating much of it to the poor. Some people supported him running for Mayor of the city in the next election, and even he himself had a desire to do so. In the Chinese War for Independence, Shao did not participate much as he was a civilian, but he supported the independence and was loyal to Temujin Uge's occupation. Rise in Politics Sometime in April 2029, Shao Hanying joined the Communist Party of China. In the 2029 special election, Shao announced that he would be running for Representative of Heilongjiang-1. Upon being asked why he did not seek a lower position first, he said "The country needs statesmen who truly wish to dispatch the people's will." He won the election in a landslide victory. Not too long after being elected, he drafted Union Act No. 4 (the Increased Sales Tax Act) which heavily taxes the rich in favor of the lower classes; on 14 May, it was passed. While looked upon by some as being the prelude to the Second 2029 monetary crisis, others praise it for being a very egalitarian law. Shao later on helped his fellow Communist Party members draft Union Act No. 9 (the Settlement of the Western Territories Act) and Union Act No. 12 (the Minimum Wage Act). As Speaker The Tenth of May Incident was a vote of no confidence against then-Speaker Huo Wuhan for supposedly doing nothing to stop the Second 2029 monetary crisis. After the vote was won, Huo promptly resigned, leaving the position vacant. The Liberal Democratic Party then had an internal conflict on who to choose, as if they chose a Representative from the Democracy Party, the Liberal Party would be enraged, and vice versa. To remedy this they chose Shao, who was the lone Communist Party member to join the LPD. Having been inaugurated as Speaker the next day, he immediately proposed Union Act No. 13, the Reformed Tax Code Act, which was the first step in alleviating the monetary crisis. Ideology Shao Hanying is socialist and nationalist Law Authorship * Union Act No. 4 - The Increased Sales Tax Act - 14 May 2029 * Union Act No. 13 - The Reformed Tax Code Act - 14 June 2029 * Union Act No. 16 - The Extended Minimum Wage Act - 27 June 2029 * Union Act No. 19 - The Penal Productivity Act - 4 July 2029 * Union Act No. 21 - The Fiscal Regulations Act - 24 July 2029 * Union Act No. 24 - The Minorities Act - 3 August 2029